First Zoo Date
by EnviousSinEnvy
Summary: I was given the idea to write a small fic where Dirk and Jake go to the zoo for a cute little date, so here it is. It's a tad on the short side and maybe a little bit rushed but here you go folks!


Green eyes lit up with excitement at the mention of going to the zoo, as soon as it was brought up. The dark-haired male had practically bounced in his seat, and started babbling on about the animals he'd see and the things he and Dirk could do.

By no means was Jake refraining from expressing just how happy it made him to be going somewhere like this with Dirk.

Right now he was pulling his boyfriend along toward the animals, they had picked a perfect day for it.

It was sunny, and warm, yet not sickeningly warm. There were few clouds in the sky and no indication that the sun would be going away anytime soon.

Various people made their way through the zoo, parents with children, couples, teens dragging their younger siblings along with them to go see whatever animals were there.

Dirk wasn't quite so thrilled with the idea but if he got to spend time with Jake, who was he to complain? "Hey, dude, slow down already. I can't keep up if you keep pulling me along like this," He spoke up finally, giving Jake's arm a light tug before twining their fingers together and giving him a small smile.

"Righto, old chap, sorry about that!" Jake exclaimed excitedly, trying to contain himself enough to be at least semi-civil. "I just really want to see the sights and get a good look at all the wildlife!"

"I know. That's why we're here," The blonde male said quietly, walking alongside Jake through the paths of the zoo.

It was a little too packed with people for Dirk's liking but he brushed it off as he paused and leaned on the railing in front of a cage. Scanning it, he spotted a couple of lions inside. His boyfriend's face lit up like that of a child's at first glance, and he had to hide a smile at the sight. "You've never been to a zoo before, have you?" He asked, tugging him over and slipping his arm around the Brit's waist.

"Well, no! Grandma could never take me. Golly Dirk. This is amazing! And they're so large...!" He rambled a bit, "Honestly, I didn't think this visit would be quite so swell. I'm glad I ventured here from the country."

"Alright, alright, let's move on."

And they did, Jake getting excited over every little thing. Over the giraffes, the wolves, the baby tiger cubs and every other animal imaginable.

It was after a long and tiring day of being dragged around that Dirk finally got Jake to settle down and sit in the small dining area to eat a little something.

"Well, that was quite eventful," The tanned male said, beaming as he bit into a french fry. "This day was completely worth it! Did you see how cute the baby tigers were?!"

"Mmhm," Dirk hummed, biting into his own food, propping up his cheek on a hand and watching Jake with the smallest of smiles.

It was about the first one he'd willingly shown all day.

"I had so much fun, thanks for this!"

"Dude, it's nothin'. I had a good time, too."

"Wonderful. I'm sorry, I'm just so very excited. To experience my first zoo visit with you has been amazing! You made this about the best experience possible I bet..." Jake paused in eating to adjust his glasses and wipe them off with a napkin, before putting them back on and pushing them up his nose. "And this food is the absolute BEST!"

"I get it, I get it, calm yourself. People're staring," Dirk said with a chuckle, letting his hand drop from his cheek before moving to take a tight hold of Jake's hand in his own, "This is, well, probably about the best day I've had in a while."

A silence began to form at this point and the two sat in silence, neither daring to move. And then the half-eaten food was abandoned as hands curled around each other, and Dirk moved his chair closer to rest his head on the other male's shoulder. "I love you so much, babe..."

"Golly, Dirk, you're such a sap," Jake said softly, chuckling and leaning down to press a kiss to the other's head. "I love you too..."

"Hmhm, of course," The blonde murmured, shifting a bit and lifting his head, "Hey

, look at me."

"What, why?" Confusion settled in as the dark-haired counterpart turned his head only to be met with soft lips on his own, surprising him so much that he momentarily splayed his hands out in a bit of distress.

It didn't take much to get Jake to calm, however, and soon enough he rested a hand on Dirk's cheek and moved his lips against the other's softly. A gloved hand came up to rest over Jake's and both smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "Dirk...not in public..." He mumbled, flushing bright red.

"Aw, come on now, don't get embarrassed," Dirk mumbled in response, nuzzling his nose against his gently, "You're so cute, all red-faced and flustered like this."

"Sh-Shut up, Strider. Shouldn't we be going soon?"

"Huh? Oh, fuck. Yeah, probably, what time is it?" He wondered briefly, checking the watch around his wrist, noticing that it was well past noon by now. "We must've been wandering around for a while."

He stood and held a hand out to Jake, taking it firmly once the other's fingers rested in his own and pulling him up to slip an arm around him. "We have to catch the bus back to my place."

"I'm following, no worries."

And the two headed off, awaiting the bus at the bus stop to head back home, ending a fine day at the zoo for both boys.


End file.
